


Special Snowflake

by clintbartonswife



Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, First snowfall, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: You show Bucky that the cold can be a good thing'Throughout the wonder and joy, he was surprised to find that no bad memories were popping up. It was as if you had cancelled out the shadows of his past with your brightness, your hope shining through the flashes of the mountains where he fell'
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560466
Kudos: 15





	Special Snowflake

An excited gasp escaped your lips as you caught sight of the snow falling outside your window, Bucky’s head whipping around to look at you.  
“What? What’s wrong doll?”  
The panic quickly drained from his body as he noticed your grin, your eyes shining with childlike wonder as you pointed at the street outside.  
“Buck its snowing!”  
He chuckled, standing up from his place on the sofa to embrace you from behind, resting his chin on the top of your head as he watched the first few snowflakes fall onto the ground.  
“We gotta go to the roof!” you exclaimed, wiggling out from his hold and running over to the coatrack, wrapping yourself up in layers, “c’mon”  
He just shook his head, watching you with a fond expression.  
“It’s freezing out there sweetheart - besides the snow’s not even settled yet”  
“I know, I know, but the snowflakes are just so pretty. Please?”  
He huffed, weak to your puppy eyes, and shrugged on his coat, grumbling all the while about the ridiculousness of it all. You just pressed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him up to the roof of the tower.  
“Jesus Christ” Bucky hissed, the cold air smacking him in the face as you opened the roof door, a thin sheet of white already covering the floor, “‘s cold”  
“But look at how pretty” you sighed, voice full of wonder as you dragged him further out, positioning his arms around your shoulders as you snuggled back into his body heat, “See?”  
You lifted your glove, showing him the snowflake that had landed on your covered finger. He just chuckled at your enthusiasm, holding you closer to his body as he watched your reaction to the snow.  
Throughout the wonder and joy, he was surprised to find that no bad memories were popping up. It was as if you had cancelled out the shadows of his past with your brightness, your hope shining through the flashes of the mountains where he fell.  
He knew then, in that exact moment as a snowflake landed on your nose, that he loved you. You were his future, and for once he wasn’t scared of what that would mean.


End file.
